Darren Criss
Darren Criss est un acteur, chanteur et auteur-compositeur californien. Il s'est fait connaître par sa participation à la comédie musicale parodique et amateur de Harry Potter montée par les étudiants de l'université du Michigan, A Very Potter Musical, où il interprétait Harry Potter, en plus d'avoir contribué à l'écriture de plusieurs chansons. Il est propulsé sur la scène internationale avec son rôle de Blaine Anderson dans Glee. Biographie Darren Everett Criss 'est né le 5 février 1987 à San Francisco, en Californie d'une mère d'origine philippine et d'un père irlandais. Il a étudié en primaire au Stuart Hall for Boys et au collège St Ignatius College Preparatory. Il entre à l'Université du Michigan et obtient son diplôme en 2009. Il joue de la guitare, du piano, du violoncelle, du violon, de la mandoline et de la batterie. Il a un grand frère, Chuck, qui fait partie du groupe de rock indépendant Freelance Whales. Carrière That Media Show Darren est le premier présentateur de ''That Media Show, une série de vidéos diffusées sur internet et qui parlent de Hollywood, de la réalisation des films et des effets spéciaux. StarKid Production﻿ thumb|left|144px|Les lunettes officielles de StarKid dans [[When I Get You Alone]]Darren est un des acteurs principaux du groupe de théâtre Team StarKid, formé par les étudiants de l'Université du Michigan. Son rôle le plus populaire est celui de Harry Potter dans A Very Potter Musical (lien) puis A Very Potter Sequel qui ont connues un grand succès sur internet et l'ont fait connaître du grand public. Darren a composé la moitié des chansons de A Very Potter Musical et toutes celles de A Very Potter Sequel. A l'automne 2009, StarKid met en scène Me and My Dick. ''Une fois de plus, Darren compose quelques chansons et obtient l'un des premiers rôles, maisthumb|170px|Darren en Harry Potter il doit le céder à son camarade Joe Walker. Darren a également participé à l'écriture des chansons de la dernière production de StarKid, ''Starship. A l'automne 2011, la troupe part en tournée dans tous les États-Unis et à Londres. Le 11 Août, le très attendu A Very Potter 3D : A Very Potter Senior Year sera joué par la troupe durant le LeakyCon de Chicago. Darren reprendra son rôle de Harry Potter pour l'occasion, à la grande joie des fans ! La représentation sera filmé et mise en ligne comme toutes leurs autres production. (Source) Musique et télévision Darren a sorti à l'été 2010 un EP qu'il a produit lui-même, "Human". Il est composé de cinq chansons : "Human", "Jealousy", "Not Alone", "Sami" et "Don't You". Il commence à travailler sur un album quand il est engagé pour jouer dans Glee. ''Il apparait pour la première fois dans l'épisode "Premiers baisersthumb|left|Affiche officielle" de la saison 2 dans le rôle de Blaine Anderson. Il a signé un contrat pour la fin de la saison 2 et l'intégralité de la saison 3. Il a aussi fait une apparition dans ''Cold Case : Affaire Classée. Broadway Darren a remplacé Daniel Radcliffe pour le rôle principal de J. Pierrepont Finch dans "How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying" durant 3 semaines du 3 au 22 janvier 2012 à raison de 8 représentations par semaine. Lors des "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards 2012", où il était le présentateur, il a remporté le prix du Meilleur Remplacement. Cinéma Darren fait parti du casting du film Imogene de Shari Springer Berman et Robert Pulcini qui sortira sur les écrans américains en 2012. Il interprète le rôle de Lee. Le tournage s'est effectué à l'automne 2011. Le film sera présenté en avant première mondiale au Toronto International Film Festival qui aura lieu du 6 au 16 septembre 2012 (Source TIFF) thumb|right|Hunter Doublage Il a prêté sa voix pour un épisode de "The Cleveland Show", une série animée de la Fox. L'épisode intitulé "Jesus Walks" sera diffusé le 29 avril 2012. Son personnage, Hunter, entre en conflit avec Cleveland Jr. pour obtenir les faveurs de Vanessa (jouée par Fergie du groupe "The Black Eyed Peas") Anecdotes A propos de lui-même & sa famille *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/#!/DarrenCriss *Son compte Google+ : compte *Il a vécu 4 ans à Hawaii avec sa famille. *Il est allé dans une école non-mixte appelé "Stuart Hall" qui ressemble beaucoup à la Dalton Academy pour son architecture Victorienne. *Étant enfant, il a fréquenté le « Young Conservatory » du American Conservatory Theater de San Francisco dont il ressort diplômé. *Grâce à cette école, il a commencé ses débuts professionnels sur scène ici dans un trio de comédies musicales avec « 42nd Street Moon » dans « Fanny », « Do I Hear a Waltz » et « Babes in Arms ». *Il est catholique. *D'après Curt Mega, Darren parlerait 13 langues. On sait qu'il parle italien (sa matière principale à l'université), français, allemand, portugais (ses trois langues européeenes facultatives à l'université), japonais (sa langue facultative au collège et son père a vécu quelques temps au Japon) et philippin (par sa mère). *Il joue du piano, de la guitare, du violoncelle, du violon, de la batterie, de la mandoline et de l'harmonica. *Il a obtenu son diplôme à l'Université des Beaux-Arts du Michigan en 2009. *Il avait un ami imaginaire quand il était enfant, nommé Iclemyer. Il a utilisé ensuite ce nom comme compte YouTube, où il poste ses reprises de chansons Disney *Durant les interviews, il ne peut s'empêcher de bouger les mains. *Sa couleur préférée est le violet. *Sa mère pense qu'il mange trop vite. *Il adore la plage, les sushis et les petits animaux qu'ils trouve très mignons. *Il mesure 1m72. *Il avoue utiliser beaucoup de gros mots et de jurer sans arrêt. *thumb|left|274pxCe que pense son frère, Chuck, de son succès : "J’ai toujours su qu’il était un grand amuseur. Il est né pour le faire. J’ai pris l’avion de ma fac jusqu’à San Francisco pour le voir jouer dans « Un violon sur le toit » dans lequel il avait le rôle de Tevya. J’ai été bluffé. Quelques années plus tard, il interprétait le rôle-titre dans une comédie musicale de Broadway. C’était vraiment incroyable de voir sa tête imprimée sur un poster sur Times Square pour « How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying ». On a toujours été nos plus grands fans respectifs. Et ce sera toujours le cas." Grâce à Darren, le groupe de Chuck Freelance Whales s'est fait connaitre. D'ailleurs le groupe n'hésite pas à le taquiner au sujet de son succès et Chuck rajoute : "On le connaissait avant la gloire et il a toujours été un grand fan de notre musique. Si j’avais été plombier, je sais que Darren m’aurait fait de la pub dans Rolling Stone Magazine. Il est comme ça." (Source & Traduction) Glee *Il a passé plusieurs auditions pour différents rôles de la série avant d'être retenu pour celui de Blaine Anderson. Il a, par exemple, auditionné pour le rôle de Finn Hudson avec une chanson de La Petite Sirène. *Il a chanté Where or When (''de la compagnie théâtre de San Francisco "42nd Streeet Moon") Baby One More Time pour son audition pour Blaine. *Il a été engagé très rapidement par la FOX. Ainsi il a passé son audition un vendredi avant de commencer le lundi suivant. *Il s'est coupé les cheveux pour son audition pour Blaine, pour que ça colle plus avec le personnage. *Sa chanson des Warblers préférée est ''Silly Love Songs. *S'il pouvait chanter une chanson dans Glee, ce serait une chanson d'Aladdin. *Il a préféré son baiser avec Kurt (Chris Colfer) à celui avec Rachel (Lea Michele), mais se justifie par le fait que celui entre Kurt et Blaine était un vrai baiser d'amour, alors que celui entre Blaine et Rachel était imbibé d'alcool. Il reconnait d'ailleurs que Chris mérite un 12/10 pour ce baiser (note qu'il s'était auto-attribuée). *Darren a été plusieurs fois photographié sur le plateau de Glee ''portant l'uniforme des Warblers avec des lunettes de soleil roses, les lunettes officielles de StarKid. Il les porte aussi brièvement quand Blaine interprète ''When I Get You Alone. Ces lunettes sont devenues célèbres dans la communauté des fans de Glee. *Contrairement à son personnage, il est hétéro. Beaucoup de personnes pensent le contraire, ce dont il a l'habitude car il a grandi dans le monde du spectacle (où la communauté gay est très présente). Il plaisante même sur le fait qu'il a du faire son "coming out" en avouant qu'il était hétéro. Concernant Glee, il a d'abord refusé de répondre aux questions sur sa sexualité car il ne voulait pas que cela influence les gens sur son jeu d'acteur. Mais son silence étant automatiquement interprété par une réponse positive à la question «Êtes-vous gay ?», il s'est finalement ouvertement déclaré hétéro. *Il a offert une veste de Warbler à la célèbre présentatrice de talk show Ellen DeGeneres. *Sa scène de Glee préférée est celle où Kurt et son père essayent de parler d'éducation sexuelle ensemble (Sexy). *Il n'a pas cru Chris Colfer quand celui-ci lui a dit qu'il était fan de A Very Potter Musical. Il pensait qu'il était juste poli et avait lu rapidement quelques informations dessus avant de le rencontrer. Il s'est rendu compte en en reparlant avec lui que Chris connaissait vraiment la comédie musicale. *Sa cavalière pour les Golden Globes 2011 était Lauren Potter, et il s'est montré très protecteur envers elle. *Il a remporté le Greggy Award 2010 pour son rôle de Blaine dans Glee. *Il est tombé de la scène lors d'une performance du Glee Live Tour 2011 tiré par une fan. Il en a rigolé sur Twitter en demandant de ne pas le tuer car il est une gentille personne. *Il adore Blaine, mais s'il devait jouer un autre personnage ce serait Holly Holliday. *Mark Salling et Ashley Fink adorent le mettre en couple avec Chris Colfer mais il se considère comme le plus grand fan du CrissColfer. *D'après Titus Makin Jr. (David le Warbler), Darren est un très bon rappeur. (Source) Il a pu nous le prouver avec Perfect & Fly / I Believe I Can Fly. *Il décrit Dianna Agron (Quinn Fabray) comme un "ange". *Il s'entend très bien avec Max Adler (David Karofsky). *Il adore ses duos avec Lea Michele mais trouve que sa voix fait "tache" comparé à celle de son amie. *Lors d'un sondage, lancé par le site AfterElton.com, pour savoir quels étaient les 50 personnages TV préférés des gens, son personnage de Blaine Anderson est arrivé premier. *Il adore les scènes entre Kurt (Chris Colfer) et Burt (Mike O'Malley), trouvant les deux acteurs fabuleux. *Il a un "léger béguin" pour sa co-star Heather Morris. *Il a avoué qu'il détestait la coiffure de Blaine. *Il trouve qu'il est très différent de Blaine dans la vraie vie. Il a quand même des points en commun comme l'amour de la scène ou le dévouement envers leurs proches. *Pour le Klaine, il dit que Blaine et Kurt se ressemblent beaucoup. Ils sont dévoués l'un envers l'autre, ils apprennent l'un de l'autre, ils sont toujours entrain de se soutenir mutuellement en cas de besoin. Et pour Darren, c'est ce qui explique qu'ils se supportent l'un envers l'autre et que c'est un beau couple qui fonctionne à merveille. *Ce que Matt Bomer dit de lui : "Il est incroyablement talentueux, mais aussi un gars vraiment génial. Il est entièrement accessible, et quand j’ai décroché le rôle, nous sommes allés dîner pour parler de nos personnages mais aussi pour faire connaissance, parce que pour jouer des frères, vous devez avoir une sorte de compréhension indispensable de l’autre. Et il était heureusement très professionnel et totalement ouvert à l’idée de devenir amis afin que cela puisse se traduire à l’écran. Curieusement, je me sentais très fraternel avec lui. Quand nous chantons tous les deux, nos voix semblent bien s’accorder ensemble donc tout s’est très bien passé. Il est simplement fantastique." (Source & Traduction) *Quand il a appris que Blaine allait devoir boxer, il s'est rendu dans un célèbre club de boxe à Hollywood pour avoir des conseils et ne pas paraître ridicule à l'écran. Il a littéralement été jeté sur le ring. Après quelques séances, il a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas mieux protéger ses mains car c'est un musicien professionnel. On lui a demandé ce qu'il jouait comme instrument et en répondant "un peu de piano, un peu de guitare", le boxeur lui a juste répondu "Yo mec, tu ne peux pas boxer !". *Le 4 juin 2011, il a tourné une vidéo avec Keenan Cahill, Dianna Agron, Harry Shum Jr et Jenna Ushkowitz sur la chanson de Katy Perry'' Last Friday Night'' dans les coulisses du Glee Tour.( Vidéo) Starkid *Il est le co-fondateur de la StarKid Productions. *Il est resté très proche de ses camarades de StarKid et les soutient dans leurs derniers projets. *Il a toujours essayé de réconcilier les fans de Glee et ceux de A Very Potter Musical ''via son Twitter notamment, mais il reste toujours de la rancœur en eux du fait que bien que StarKid possède le scénario de ''A Very Potter Threequel, ils ne peuvent pas la mettre en place à cause de l'emploi du temps surchargé de Darren. *Il a fait 2 duos avec Charlene Kaye : Skin and Bones (Clip) et Dress and Ties (Clip). *Lors du Team Starkid Chat of Doom 2 (en livestream), Darren a fait une apparition surprise pour répondre à des questions par des fans de Starkid. Quelques minutes après son apparition, le chat a subi plusieurs bug et coupures dus à une saturation du réseau (Source) *Du 25 au 27 novembre 2011, Darren a participé au Space Tour qui était une série de concert aux États-Unis et au Canada du 4 au 27 novembre avec la Team Starkid (il a participé aux concerts de Boston et New-York). *La Team Starkid était en tournée du 9 mai au 10 juin 2012 dans tous les États-Unis et avec une date au Canada. Cette tournée a été baptisé Apocalyptour. Darren a participé à deux dates : le 24 mai à Los Angeles et le 10 juin à New-York. Divers *En mai 2011, il a été élu personnalité la plus sexy par le site AfterElton.com. *Il a aussi été classé N°1 des 30 hommes les plus élégants de moins de 30 ans à Hollywood par le magazine GQ. *Sa plus grande peur est de se changer en objet inanimé. *Il était présent à la première de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 à New York City le 15 novembre 2010, et était également présent à celle de Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 2 à Londres le 7 juillet 2011. Il était accompagné par son camarade de StarKid Joe Walker pour la première à Londres. *Le rôle qu'il rêve de jouer à Broadway est le Emcee dans Cabaret. *Il oublie très souvent les paroles de ses chansons, et c'est devenu une plaisanterie régulière parmi sa communauté de fans. *Son Xmen préféré est Jubilee. *S'il était un Animagus, il serait un caméléon comme celui dans Raiponce (Source ). *Il a chanté la sérénade à une fille sur qui il avait craqué. *L'album solo de Darren sera produit par Columbia Records. *Le 31 mars 2012, il a assisté au match de basket «Cleveland Cavaliers VS New York Knicks » au Madison Square Garden à New York en compagnie de Mia Swier (connue aussi sous le nom de Von Glitz), Chuck et la fiancée de ce dernier. *Il sera dans le livre de Ruben V.Nepales "My Filipino Connection: The Philippines in Hollywood" qui regroupe des interviews déjà publiés avec des talents aux origines philippines habitant les USA et le Canada. Talents qui progressent sur la scène américaine surtout à Hollywood. *Il est né 4 jours après Heather Morris. *Le site AfterElton a publié son classement des 100 hommes les plus sexy. Darren arrive 1er pour la deuxième année consécutive. (source). Concerts & Colaborations *Il a fait une apparition dans le clip de Katy Perry, Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.), tout comme Kevin McHale. Par contre, on ne peut le voir que dans la version de 8 minutes du clip. *Octobre 2009, il joue dans le clip du groupe Montgomery Gentry : Roll With Me (YouTube) *Été 2011 : il fait des concerts à '''Six Flags. Il était à Saint-Louis le 21 juillet et à San Antonio (Texas) le 22 juillet. *Avec son frère, Chuck Criss et les Freelance Whales, ils ont enregistré la chanson "New Morning" pour l'album "Chimes Of Freedom: Songs Of Bob Dylan Honoring 50 Years of Amnesty International" qui est le 30 janvier 2012. Tous les bénéfices sont reversés à Amnesty International. (Source) Ecoute *Le 17 décembre 2011, il a participé au concert du The Trevor Project and the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS Foundation "Sing Out, Raise Hope" à New-York. Il a repris quelques chansons de Starkid et de Glee (notamment avec Brad Ellis) et il a chanté en live avec son frère "New Morning". *Le 18 décembre 2011, il a participé pour la deuxième année consécutive au "Toys For Tots". Cette année, il était accompagné de Charlène Kaye et Theo Katzman. Le but de ce programme est de récolter des jouets pour les offrir aux enfants les plus démunis et avoir un Noël digne de ce nom. Pour acheter des billets pour le concert de Darren, il fallait donc venir avec un jouet neuf, déballé et d'une valeur de moins de 15$ (environ 11,50 euros). Les billets se sont vendus en 2 /3 heures. *Le 26 février 2012, il a chanté, au pré-show qu'organise E! avant la cérémonie des Oscars, "Rainbow Connection" avec Kermit la Grenouille en honneur à la nomination de "Man Or Muppet" du film "Les Muppets". *Darren a été l'invité spécial du gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre, où il a été étudiant. Le gala aura lieu le 15 avril 2012 au Regency Center à San Franscico. *Simon Cowell aurait proposer à Darren de présenter la prochaine saison de X-Factor. Darren a poliment refusé à cause de son emploi du temps chargés et qu'il préférait chanter et danser plutôt que de présenter. (Source) Cependant récemment, un journaliste à demandé si cette rumeur était fondée, et Simon Cowell a déclaré ne pas connaître Darren. *Le 7 avril 2012, il a chanté au concert de Theo Katzman à The Hotel Cafe (Los Angeles). Il a également interprété "New Morning" avec son frère Chuck. (où il a annoncé que son frère allait se marier en juin) *Le 20 avril 2012, il a participé à l'évènement "Taste for the Cure" de la fondation Johnson Country (JCCF) avec Lea Michele. Ils ont chanté ensemble "Make You Feel My Love" d'Adele. *Le 6 Juin 2012, il a remplacéla chanteuse Pink lors d'un gala "America LGBT" donné pour une levée de fond pour la campagne de réélection de Barack Obama. (source) (Tweet 1 Darren) (Tweet 2 Darren)(Tweet Pink) A l'occasion, il a chanté "One Fine Day", "Not Alone", "Something's Coming" et "That's all". Suite à cette performance, Barck Obama a déclaré que Darren avait un talent exceptionnel. (Source) *Le 17 Juin 2012, il figure sur la liste des présentateur des MMVA (MuchMusic Video Award) à Toronto avec Chord Overstreet.(Source) *Present a "One Night in Toronto" l'after party organisé après les MMVA, soirée présenté par Perez Hilton. (souce) Citations *"Don't let anyone tell that you can’t do what you’re doing because the only person that’s gonna stop you from doing what you want is you" (Ne laissez personne dire que vous ne pouvez pas faire ce que vous faites parce que la seule personne qui va vous empêcher de faire ce que vous voulez, c'est vous) *"There's nothing more badass than being yourself" (Il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être vous-même). *"I want people to know that there is nothing more badass then being who you are." (Je veux que les gens sachent qu'il n'y a rien de plus génial que d'être qui ils sont.") *"People fall in love with a person, not a gender." (Les gens tombent amoureux d'une personne, pas d'un sexe) Galerie Darren 01.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 02.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 03.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 04.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 05.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 06.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 07.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 08.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 13.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 09.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 10.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 12.jpg|Christine Hucal (2010) Darren 11.jpg|Christina Hucal (2010) Darren 14.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 15.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 16.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 17.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 18.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 19.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 20.jpg|Rebecca Sanabria (2010) Darren 21.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 23.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 24.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 26.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 27.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 29.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 30.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 31.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 32.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 33.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 34.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 35.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 36.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 37.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 38.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 39.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 40.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 41.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 45.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 28.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 42.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 25.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 43.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 44.jpg|The Mint (2010) Darren 045.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 46.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 48.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 50.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 62.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 66.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 47.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 49.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 51.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 52.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 53.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 56.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 55.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 57.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 58.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 59.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 60.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 61.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 63.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 64.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 65.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 67.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 68.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 69.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 100.jpg|Mitchell McCormack (2010) Darren 069.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 70.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 71.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 72.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 73.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 74.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 75.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 76.jpg|Out Magazine (2011) Darren 77.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 78.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 79.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 80.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 81.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 82.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 83.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 84.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 85.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 86.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 88.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 89.jpg|Da Man (2011) Darren 90.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 91.jpg|Teen Vogue (2011) Darren 92.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 93.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 94.jpg|Billboard Magazine (2011) Darren 99.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 101.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 102.jpg|SAG Fondation (2011) Darren 103.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 104.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 105.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 106.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 107.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 108.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 110.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 111.jpg|GQ Magazine (2011) Darren 114.jpg|Tyler Shields avec Harry Shum Jr. (2011) Darren 115.jpg|Tyler Shields (2011) Darren 120.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 121.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 122.jpg|In Style (2011) Darren 126.jpg|People (2011) Darren 196.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 197.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 198.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 199.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 200.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 201.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 202.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 203.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 204.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 463.jpg|Photoshoot pour "People Magazine" (2011) Darren 127.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 128.jpg|GT (2011) Darren 129.jpg|? (2011) Darren 130.jpg|? (2011) Darren 131.jpg|? (2011) Darren 132.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) Darren 133.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) Darren 134.jpg|''Photoshoot pour le New York Times'' (2012) Darren 135.jpg|Photoshoot Danielle Levitt pour Details (2011) Darren 109.jpg|Photoshoot Danielle Levitt pour Details (2011) Darren 176.jpg|Teen Vogue (2012) Darren 464.png|Glamour Magazine Outtake Darren 465.jpg|Promo pour le magazine "Vogue" de septembre 2012 pour la Fashion Night Out Darren fox campaign.jpg|fox campaign shoot (22 juillet 2012) Darren 284.jpg|Dans"Servant of Two Masters (Freshman Year -11/05/01) Darren 285.jpg|Dans''Servant of two Masters'' (Freshman Year-11/05/01) Darren 287.jpg|Dans''Servant of Two Masters'' (Freshman Year -11/05/01) Darren 288.jpg|Dans Servant of Two Masters (Freshman Year -11/05/01) Darren 289.jpg|Dans''Servant of Two Masters'' (Freshman Year -11/05/01) Darren 290.jpg|Dans''Servant Of Two Masters'' (Fresman Year-11/05/01) Darren 95.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 96.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 97.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 98.jpg|Golden Globes Photo Booth (2011) Darren 112.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 113.jpg|After Party des Golden Globes (2011) Darren 116.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 117.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 118.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 119.jpg|Hard Rock Calling Day 1 (2011) Darren 123.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 124.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 125.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 136.jpg|Soirée Times pour les "100 Personnalités de l'année" (2010) Darren 137.jpg|Avant-première new-yorkaise d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort - Part 1 (2010) Darren 138.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) Darren 139.jpg|Au Golden Globes (2011) Darren 140.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 141.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 142.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 143.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 154.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 145.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 146.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 147.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 148.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) Darren 213.jpg|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) avec ses parents Darren & Max 3D.png|Avant-première mondiale de « Glee The 3D Concert Movie » (2011) avec Max Adler Darren 149.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 150.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 151.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 01.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 02.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Teen Choice 03.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (2011) Darren 152.jpg|The Hollywood Reporter’s Pre-Oscar Party (2011) Coachella 01.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Coachella 02.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 153.jpg|Festival Coachella (2011) Darren 155.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (23 Juillet 2011) Darren 156.jpg|Entertainment weekly Comic Con Party (23 Juillet 2011) Darren 157.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) Darren 158.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) Darren 159.jpg|Comic Con de San Diego (24 Juillet 2011) Comic-Con 2011.jpg|Comic Con (2011) Darren 160.jpg|Twitter de Darren (2011) Darren 161.jpg|Avec Ellen Degeneres (2011) Darren 162.jpg|Concert improvisé (2011) Darren 163.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Darren 164.jpg|Fashion’s Night Out (2011) Motion Pïcture (1).jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Motion Picture.jpg|Motion Picture & Television Fund pour les Emmys (2011) Darren 165.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Darren 166.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Darren 167.jpg|Emmys Awards - Tapis Rouge (2011) Darren 168.jpg|Lors de la tournée 2011 Darren 169.jpg|Sur le tournage de l'épisode de Noël (18/11/11) FNO.jpg|Promotion pour la "Fashion Night Out 2011" V9jlj.jpg|Montage "Village People" Dianna & Darren plane.jpg|Darren & Dianna (Twitter de Dianna - novembre 2011) KlaineStar.jpg|Avec Chris Colfer sur le tournage de Glee Darren 173.jpg|Chuck Criss & Darren Criss Darren 210.jpg|Darren, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 211.jpg|Darren, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 174.jpg|Ses parents (au Trevor Project) Darren 175.jpg|Avec ses parents au Festival Of New American Musicals Darren 170.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 171.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 172.jpg|How To Succeed in Business Without Really Trying (2012) Darren 177.png|Broadway 1ère représentation "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 178.jpg|Remerciement à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 179.jpg|Remerciement avec la troupe à la fin de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 241.jpg|Remerciement à la fin de "How To Succeed" (Broadway - Janvier 2012) Darren 180.jpg|A l'after-party de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 181.jpg|Darren & Beau Bridges à l'after-party de "How to Succeed" (2012) Darren 182.jpg|After-Party de How To Succeed avec Joe Moses (Starkid) (2012) Darren 183.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Chuck Criss (2012) Darren 184.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 185.jpg|After-party de "How To Succeed" avec Charles & Cerina Criss (2012) Darren 186.jpg|La famille Criss à l'after-party de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 001.jpg|Jane Lynch à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 002.jpg|Jane Lynch à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) HTS 003.jpg|Max Adler à la seconde représentation de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 187.jpg|Darren à l'émission "Live Kelly" le 5/01/2012 (Twitter de Live Kelly) Darren 188.jpg|Dernière représentation de How to Succeed (2012) Darren 189.jpg|Equipe de "How To Succeed" (2012) Darren 247.png|Avec Beau Bridges Darren 281.png|Dans le rôle de''J.Pierrepont Finch''- Broadway (janvier 2012) Darren 305.jpg|Dans le rôle de J.Pierrpont Finch (janvier 2012) Darren 190.jpg|Sag Awards (2012) Darren 191.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" (février 2012) Darren 192.jpg|Soirée "Clive Davis Pre-Grammy" (février 2012) Darren 193.jpg|Darren et Kermit la Grenouille Darren 194.jpg|Darren & Kermit la Grenouille (répétition) Darren 195.jpg|Darren & Dianna à "The Elton John AIDS Foundation Academy Awards" Darren 205.jpg|A la représentation de la pièce "Proposition 8" Trevor Darren.jpg|Trevor Project Warblers.jpg|Avec quelques Warblers Darren 206.jpg|A l'avant-première de Hunger Games avec Joey Ritcher et Jacqueline Emerson Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 06.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale Chris Kevin Darren GLEE300 04.jpg|Conférence pour le 300ème numéro musical de Glee avec Chris Colfer et Kevin McHale Darren 207.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée Chris & Darren 1.jpg|Dans les coulisses de la tournée avec Chris Darren 208.png|Au match de basket avec Mia, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 209.jpeg|Au match de basket avec Mia, Chuck et sa fiancée Darren 212.jpg|Avec Ruben V.Nepales Darren 214.jpg|Pour le doublage de "Hunter" dans "The Cleveland Show" Darren 215.jpg Chris 95.jpg|Avec Chris Darren 216.jpg|Avec ses parents au gala de l'American Conservatory Theatre Lea & Darren.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 1.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 2.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 3.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 4.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Lea & Darren 5.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Darren 217.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Ryan.jpg|Avec Ryan Murphy à la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Darren & Dana.jpg|Avec Dana Walden à la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Darren 218.jpg|A la soirée organisée par la fondation Johnson Country Darren Coachella.jpg|Au festival de Coachella 2012 Darren & Chris Warblers.jpg Darren & Riker.jpg Darren & un warblers.jpg Darren & un warbler.jpg Darren 219.jpg|Au dîner annuel de l’association des correspondants de la Maison-Blanche (2012) Darren 220.jpg|Au dîner annuel de l’association des correspondants de la Maison-Blanche (2012) Darren Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Darren Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 1.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 2.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 3.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee cast Q&A 4.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Glee Academy Panel.jpg|Glee Academy Panel (mai 2012) Darren 221.jpg Darren 222.jpg|Fête de "Cinco de Mayo" avec le cast de Glee (mai 2012) Darren MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Darren MET 2.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Darren MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nick, Daniel & Darren.jpg|The Met Gala avec Nick Jonas & Dianel Radcliffe Glee Wrap Party.jpg|Glee Wrap Party (mai 2012 - Twitter de Tim Davis) Navitat.jpg|Navitat (mai 2012) Darren 223.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 224.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 225.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 226.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 227.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 228.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 229.jpg|Aux "Broadway.com Audience Choice Awards" (mai 2012) Darren 230.jpg|Fox Star Party (2010) Darren_Upfronts_01.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren_Upfronts_02.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren_Upfronts_03.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren_Upfronts_04.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren Upfront 05.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren_Upfront_06.jpg|Fox Upfront 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Chris, Naya & Darren Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 2.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 3.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 4.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 5.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Cast Fox Upfronts 2012 6.jpg|Fox Upfronts 2012 (New-York - mai 2012) Darren Starkid.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 4.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 6.png|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 7.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 8.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 10.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 11.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 13.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 14.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 15.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 16.png|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 18.png|Apocalyptour, Starkid (Los Angeles - mai 2012) Darren Starkid 29.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid, Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 30.jpg|Répétition, Apocalyptour Starkid , Los-Angles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 31.jpg|Répétition, Apocalyptour, Starkid, Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 32.jpg|Coulisse, Apocalyptour, Starkid, Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 22.jpg|Apocalyptour, Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 23.jpg|Apocalyptour, Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren, starkid 33.jpg|Starkid, Apocalyptour , Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Darren Starkid 35.jpg|Starkid, Apocalyptour Los-Angeles (mai 2012) Chris bday 5.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec Mia & Max (05/2012) Chris bday 7.jpg|Anniversaire de Chris Colfer avec des Starkid (05/2012) Darren Starkid37.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid, @Roseland Ballroom N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren Starkid40.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (10/06/12) Darren Strakid42.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (10/06/12) Darren Starkid44.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom N.Y.C (10/06/12) Darren Starkid48.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren Starkid49.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (10/06/12) Darren Starkid50.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren Starkid52.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C (10/06/12) Darren Starkid55.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren Starkid 56.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren Starkid 57.jpg|Apocalyptour, Starkid @Roseland Ballroom, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren 459.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/2012) Darren 460.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/2012) Darren 461.jpg|Teen Choice Awards (22/07/2012) Darren criss01.jpg|Fox All Star Party - (23/07/2012) Darren criss 00.jpg|Fox All Star Party - (23/07/2012) Darren 232.jpg|Remise de diplôme Darren , starkid 34.png|Remise des diplomes Darren Criss & Mark Salling.jpg Darren 233.png Darren 234.jpg Darren 235.jpg Darren 237.jpg Darren 238.jpg Darren Starkids21.jpg|Darren et les Starkid Darren 240.jpg|Tournage Imogene Darren 245.jpg|Dans Imogene Darren 246.png|Dans les coulisses de la tournée. Darren Starkid 24.jpg Darren, Strakid 33.jpg|A Very Potter Musical. Darren & Kevin.png|Tournage Last Friday Night avec Kevin McHale Darren 247.jpg Darren 248.png|Avec Charlene Kaye au Grammy Award Darren 250.png Darren 252.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye (répétition) Darren 253.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye (répétition) Darren 254.jpg|Avec Joe Richter Darren 255.jpg Darren 262.jpg Darren 261.jpg|Au lycée dans la pièce "Rumors" (Junior Year-2003) Darren 263.jpg Darren 265.jpg|Répétition , 06 juin 2012 (twitter Brad Ellis) Darren 266.jpg|Répétition, 06 juin 2012 (twitter de Brad Ellis) Darren 268.jpg|Beverly Wilshire Hotel (Los Angeles - 06 juin 2012) Darren 308.jpg|Beverly Wilshire Hotel (Los Angeles - 06 juin 2012) Darren 270.jpg|Au Glee Project Panel chantant Teenage Dream Darren 272.jpg|Au Glee Project Panel chantant Teenage Dream Darren 273.jpg|Au Glee Project Panel chantant Teenage Dream Darren 274.jpg|Glee Project Panel avec Damian McGinty Darren 276.jpg|Glee Project Panel avec Samuel Larsen Darren 277.jpg|Glee Project Panel Darren 278.jpg|Glee Project Panel avec Ryan Murphy Darren 279.jpg|Glee Project Panel avec Robert Ulrich et Zach Woodlee Darren 280.jpg|Glee Project Panel avec Robert Ulrich et Zack Woodlee Darren 282.jpg Darren 283.jpg Darren 292.png Darren 293.jpg Darren 294.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 296.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 298.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 299.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 300.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 301.jpg|Junior Year (11/04/03) Darren 303.png Darren Starkid58.jpg|Répétition, Apocalyptour, N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren 307.png|Dans Cold Case (france 2-11/06/12) Darren Starkid 59.jpg Darren starkid 60.jpg|Avec Charlene Kaye , Apocalyptour-N.Y.C. (10/06/12) Darren 310.png Darren 312.png Darren Starkid 58.jpg|Apocalyptour, 10/06/12 Darren 313.jpg|Remise des diplômes Darren 314.jpg Darren 315.jpg Darren 318.jpg darren 320.png darren 321.jpg Darren 322.jpg Darren 324.jpg Darren 325.png Darren 331.jpg Darren 333.jpg Darren 448.jpg Darren.jpg|A.Toronto au MMVA avec LMFAO Darren 450.jpg|MMVA Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 456.png|Avec Chord a One Night in Toronto MMVA After Party (17-06-12) Darren 453.jpg|A l'After Party après MMVA a Toronto (17-06-12) Darren 456.jpg|Avec Perez Hilton Darren 458.jpg|PFLAG 2010 Darren ds Imogene.jpg|Avec Kristen Wiig dans Imogéne. Vidéos thumb|left|270px|Audition en Vostfr thumb|270px|right|Clip de "New Morning" avec Chuck Criss thumb|270px|left Catégorie:Cast Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Saison 4